


Hamsters and Hot Chocolate

by shinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot of cheesy gift-giving, Christmas Fluff, F/M/M, I wrote way more than I expected, Mentions of Kazuichi’s childhood, Mentions of nightmares/insomnia, Multi, Polyamory, Rated teen for language, Sonia’s POV obviously, Sonsoudam, Trains!!!, We need more content of them! Agh, first person POV, hamsters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinguji/pseuds/shinguji
Summary: Sonia wants to experience her first Christmas with her boyfriends, Gundham and Kazuichi, but their bickering keeps getting in the way.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Hamsters and Hot Chocolate

“Gundham, stop putting San-D on my train!”

Carefully scooping the hamster off of the model train’s caboose, Kazuichi sighed, handing San-D to me. “Where is he? We’re supposed to be opening presents right now…”

I shrugged and set the Deva on my shoulder, letting her nibble on my pinky finger. “I assume that he is upstairs tending to the other Devas.”

“Alright,” Kazuichi grumbled, “I’ll go find him. Uhm, don’t open those presents while I’m gone,” he added with a laugh, apparently not trusting me. “I know how curious you get.”

Nodding dutifully, I gave him a thumbs-up. “I may be tempted, but okay!”

As he paced upstairs, mumbling something along the lines of, “Those damn hamsters are gonna ruin my poor baby,” I watched the aforementioned “poor baby” circle the Christmas tree and the colorful presents wrapped beneath it. Kazuichi’s handmade train didn’t look as though it had sustained any damages from San-D’s presence, the paint still as spotless as ever and the engine inside functioning perfectly. 

The offending hamster nuzzled into my fingers, and I cradled her in the palm of my hand. Looking back at the shiny allure of the presents, as tempting as ever, I stood and stepped into the kitchen to grab some sunflower seeds: one handful for her, and a few salted ones for myself. 

When I stepped back into the living room, Kazuichi and Gundham were already arguing, and I noticed that the other Devas were perched on top of the train. “Fool, I have not placed them atop your weak beast of clockwork. They simply chose, with their raw omnipotent power, to enslave the mechanical stallion!”

“Yeah, but can’t you, like, keep them from doing that? I don’t want them to ruin it, man…” Kazuichi trailed off, gazing sadly at the train. It was just one of his many handmade trains that he spent a fair amount of his free time tinkering with in the basement. This one was Christmas themed, with little handmade gifts piled inside the windows and a toy Santa Claus sitting in the caboose. He wasn’t exactly artistically talented, but he certainly devoted a lot of time to it.

“The Four Dark Devas of Destruction must have free reign over their unholy domain!” Gundham cackled. “If they desire possession of this vehicle, they shall have—”

He was cut off by Kazuichi suddenly grabbing his hand and dragging him over to sit by the tree. “Sure, alright, just don’t let ‘em scratch it up.”

Gundham attempted to squeak out a reply, but his face was too red. He pulled his scarf over his face and nodded, letting Kazuichi pull his hand. I found it cute how the littlest things still flustered him into silence, although we had all been living together for several months now.

“Hello!” I said happily as the two of them sat on the carpet next to me, Jum-P lazily hopping off the train only to fall asleep again at Gundham’s feet.

Kazuichi smiled back at me, scooping the other hamsters off of the train and placing them in Gundham’s hair with a giggle. He was exceptionally happy about Christmas, and had been preparing for months. Because the holiday traditions were far different in Novoselic, this was my first proper Christmas… but it was also Kazuichi’s, as he never got gifts or celebrated the holidays with his father as a child. Now, he was in a house with people who actually cared about his happiness, and we all had the money to afford all kinds of presents.

“Would you like to begin opening presents?” I asked excitedly, clapping around the sunflower seeds in my hands. I handed one to San-D, who squealed happily in my ear. I placed her in Gundham’s lap, where the other Devas were now huddling close to one another.

“A-Alright…” Gundham managed weakly, reluctantly pulling his hand away from Kazuichi’s grasp to grab a present. He cleared his throat and pulled his scarf down, although the blush did not fade. “This… this gift is for… I, Gundham Tanaka, shall bestow this accursed amulet upon you, O Queen of Darkness!” 

_Amulet?_ I wondered as I took the small gift, a jewelry box with a green ribbon wrapped neatly around it, from his hands and opened it with a smile. “Oh…!”

Inside was a plain gold locket in the shape of a heart. Smiling a silent  _ Thank you,  _ at him, I unclasped it and looked inside.

Embedded on the left side, there was a photo of Gundham and Kazuichi which I had taken on our recent trip to Novoselic. Kazuichi had Maga-Z perched on his head, which he looked quite unhappy about, and Gundham was slightly flushed because Kazuichi had thrown his arm over Gundham’s shoulder just before I took the photo. I remembered it fondly… the yelling that ensued afterwards, however, was not as fond of a memory, but I always found their screamfests somewhat cute.

On the right side of the locket, there was another photo, one of the three of us which I did not recognize. What I did recognize, though, was my outfit, and suddenly I remembered when it must have been taken. I stood in a dramatically short black dress, somewhat covered by the photographer’s thumb, that I had borrowed from Ibuki for my first unofficial “date” with Kazuichi and Gundham. It was so long ago… Kazuichi had still hated Gundham for “winning my heart,” and Gundham had still hated Kazuichi for “stalking me.” It was a miracle that I ever got them to both hang out with me at the same time. Ibuki must have taken this picture as I was leaving her house… I only vaguely remembered posing for it; it was so long ago. Kazuichi and Gundham were both glaring at each other from either side of me. The Devas, who were peeking out of Gundham’s scarf, looked equally resentful in the photo. The scene was just adorable.

“Thank you, Gundham!” I cried, throwing my arms over his shoulders and hugging him tightly, but carefully minding the hamsters in his lap. 

He froze for a moment before quickly pulling away, giving me an embarrassed, chaste kiss on the cheek as he did. “Yes… that amulet is… powerful enough to destroy worlds and bend reality to your will, so harness as you see fit, my queen, but do so with caution,” he said with a nervous cough. 

“Hey, uhm, I also got you something, Sonia!” Kazuichi said, absolutely beaming at this point. He seemed so excited to finally be celebrating Christmas. “It’s illegal in Japan, and I shouldn’t be fueling your weird weapon addiction, but I got you a gun! I actually added a few improvements to it myself. And I got you ammunition, obviously,” he laughed. “Oh, and, and… a book about American serial killers! You might already have it, but since you only seem to study Japanese killers, I thought you might appreciate it.”

Considering Kazuichi’s fear of my weapons and serial killer fixation, I found it surprising that he would indulge my unconventional interests like that, but also sweet. “Really?” I asked excitedly, plucking the only remaining packages with my name on them from beneath the tree. They were poorly wrapped, and the gun wasn’t even in a box, so which one was the gun was already painfully obvious. There was a box of ammunition lazily taped to it that Kazuichi didn’t even bother to wrap. I unwrapped them and found the gifts he had promised beneath the paper. 

I already owned the gun he had given me, actually. I smuggled it in from Novoselic: my father insisted I have nice guns for self-defense, despite their illegality in Japan. Still, I appreciated the hard work he had gone through to illegally purchase and upgrade it, and the physical differences and design choices were… questionable, but endearing.

The book he had bought me, on the other hand, I definitely did not already own, so the gift felt extra special. Hearts were scribbled inside the front cover, along with a messily-printed message that read, “Merry Christmas, Sonia! Please do not kill us with this information :) - Kaz <3”

“I shall refrain!” I joked. As he laughed, I carefully leaned over Gundham and the Devas and wrapped Kazuichi in a hug. “Thank you,” I whispered into his shoulder, patting the back of head gently. “Merry Christmas.”

He froze for a moment before hugging back shortly, a little flushed. “Heh, thanks.”

“Of course! So, shall we begin with Kazuichi’s gifts, or Gundham’s?” I asked no one in particular.

“Eh?” Kazuichi asked with a nervous smile, looking a bit surprised at the notion that we had presents for him, as well.

Gundham scoffed, withdrawing from his scarf. “Impudent fool, did you truly believe each cursed parcel was to be bestowed upon myself, Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice? Do not doubt your own evil power, wicked one. Someday, you may come to rival my own villainy!”

Squinting at Gundham and eyeing me for a translation, Kazuichi asked, “Is he complimenting me?” Then, looking back at Gundham with extreme confusion, “You can’t be nice to me and call me an impudent fool in the same sentence, stupid!” he shouted jokingly, poking Gundham’s nose. 

“Ah… y-yes, I can,” he managed, withdrawing from his usual persona for a moment. With shaky hands, a red face, and a poorly suppressed squeal of embarrassment, Gundham reached for a striped gift bag stuffed with red tissue paper. “This cloth… was forged in this deepest sulphuric pits of Hell! Perhaps it shall banish the, ah, night terrors which plague you so.”

Eagerly, Kazuichi flung the paper out of the bag and unfurled the heavy bundle inside. “Whoa, is this a weighted blanket?” he asked excitedly. He looked as though he could explode with joy at any second. Of course, he certainly could have bought a blanket himself, but knowing Kazuichi, he would refuse to buy anything that helped his mental health, even if he secretly needed it. It was a struggle enough trying to convince him to go to therapy once that we never tried again.

He unraveled the rolled-up blanket. It was a deep blue with no specific design on it, but at the corner was something carefully hand-stitched in neat cursive and pink thread. It was a simple heart with “With love, Gundham,” and the year written beneath it. 

The gift was insanely sentimental, like the locket he had given me, almost like something an old woman would give as a present, but so sweet. Of course, Kazuichi looked as if he was going to melt. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he gushed, wrapping his arms around Gundham and almost knocking them both over in the process.

Gundham laughed haughtily, clearing his throat as Kazuichi’s face burrowed into the junction of his shoulder and his neck. “H-Hah, but of course! The angel herself instructed me, in all of her divine glory.”

Kazuichi looked confused for a moment, glancing at me for guidance, but then seemed to decipher the statement. “Aww, tell your mom I said thank you, too!”

The hug lingered for a few moments, Kazuichi too overjoyed to let go, and Gundham coughed nervously. “Ah, the curse… it shall again take hold on you, if you grow careless with your intense, lengthy contact. Its magic may still penetrate your barrier, regardless of its strength, if you spend too much time, uhm, touching me… you fool! You have numbered your own days!”

Gundham’s limits on physical contact were always fluctuating. We all slept in the same bed, but for some reason, public displays of affection flustered him into a panic. Usually, it was situations like these, in which one of us was touching him and the other one wasn’t, that made him uncomfortable. I assumed it was because of the feeling of someone watching him, but I could never be sure. I understood him better than Kazuichi did, regarding his speech patterns, at least, but there were a lot of things I felt I may never fully understand about Gundham. 

With a mumbled apology, Kazuichi pulled away and looked down at his hands. “I have something for you, as well, Kazuichi!” I declared, plucking a gift from beneath the tree with a flourish. As a princess, gift-giving was not something I often had the opportunity to partake in, so I was thrilled to prepare Kazuichi and Gundham’s Christmas presents. 

Kazuichi frowned at the paper-thin gift, wrapped in bright red paper. “What is this?”

“Open it!” I said excitedly. This, of course, wasn’t his actual gift; it would have been nearly impossible to wrap properly. 

Confused, he carefully tore the wrapping paper off of the paper inside, and unveiled a note that read, “Check the backyard!”

“Huh? Is this why you wouldn’t let me out back this morning?” he asked, eyes wide. Somehow, I felt almost as excited as him to give him the gift.

I nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him off of the ground and toward the back door. Gundham tagged along sheepishly, his face still pink. He seemed overwhelmed by the situation, especially by the sight of me holding Kazuichi’s hand, so I took Gundham’s hand, as well, in a gesture that was hopefully comforting. The Devas scampered up his pant legs and nestled in his scarf as he stood.

As I stepped out of the door with Kazuichi and Gundham in tow, I pulled the tarp off of my gift for Kazuichi. “Ta-da!” I shouted, gesturing towards the racing bicycle underneath. It was a model he had apparently always wanted as a child working in his dad’s bike shop, but they were expensive and hard to come by in Japan. “I ordered it from France. It is several years old and likely manufactured long before your birth, but do not worry! I ensured that it was in mint condition when I purchased it,” I said, although I left out the fact that the manufacturers ending up giving it to us for free because of my family’s connections in European affairs.

Kazuichi sank to his knees and dramatically stroked the frame of the bike as if it were a puppy. “Oh my god, it’s  _ gorgeous _ …” he whined, holding his hand over his heart. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, as if he wasn’t sure what to say. “Thank you so much…”

I patted the top of his head with a giggle. “Of course! I’m glad you like it.”

Gundham grinned, gesturing at the bicycle. “Ho, a valiant steed!” Cham-P, who was perched on his head, nodded in agreement.

“Hey, who’re you calling a ho?” Kazuichi yelled, resting his chin on the seat of the bike with a frown. He sighed and patted the bike once more before hoisting himself up. “Ah, okay, should we give Gundham his presents now?”

“Ah, that… uhm, that is not…” Gundham mumbled. “I do not need…”

Kazuichi groaned. “We already made ‘em for you, so it’s too late to pretend like you don’t care! You’re not a burden,” he said with a frown, lightly rubbing the side of Gundham’s arm as he walked back inside. “We  _ wanted  _ to get you stuff, stupid.”

Stepping on my tiptoes to kiss his forehead, I nodded in agreement. “Yes! Let us go inside again, shall we?”

Blushing, Gundham nestled his face into his scarf and grabbed my hand again with a nod, following Kazuichi and I back into the house.

“Alright,” Kazuichi sighed, dropping onto the floor again, “can I go first? Gundham, you’re gonna love these, man, I promise!”

Gundham sat between Kazuichi and I this time. Cham-P lumbered down his arm and scaled the side of the train. Kazuichi winced, watching with terror, crossing his fingers, and mumbling something along the lines of, “Don’t you  _ dare _ shit on my train.”

“Ah, yes,” Gundham confirmed. His dramatic facade was fading away, and he seemed much more relaxed than before. It was rare to see him like this. “Uhm, thank you, by the way…”

Kazuichi grinned and ran downstairs to grab the present from the basement. I knew how excited he was to give it to Gundham, and I had seen him working on it for the past few weeks. I felt a bit embarrassed, as if my gift to Gundham was nowhere near as special, but I was still happy that he got such a nice present.

After a few minutes of plastic clanging and heavy breathing, Kazuichi arrived at the top of the stairwell, exhausted, with a massive, colorful hamster cage in tow. “Heh, I didn’t wrap it, and it’s more for the hamst— _ Devas _ than for you, but I thought you’d appreciate it. I know you’ve got some of these already, and the, uhh, Devas are always with you anyway, but it’s a little habitat for ‘em! This one has moving parts that I built myself, so the little tunnels thingies can move and connect to different parts of the cage. I just thought it might be fun for the little guys… and maybe they’ll stay off my trains!” he joked.

“Hah!” Gundham laughed, as if he were preparing another one of his characteristic taunts. But then he paused, looking like he had no clue what to say next, and stood to meet Kazuichi at the basement door. “Thank… you,” he said slowly, giving Kazuichi a quick hug.

“I also got you something else,” Kazuichi remembered, running giddily back to the Christmas tree and leaving the hamster cage at Gundham’s feet, “since that gift is only really gonna get used by the Devas. I’m sure your usual scarf is all covered in hamster fur and shit, so I wanted to get you another one! I know this can’t really replace it, ‘cause it’s sentimental and stuff, but I wanted to give you another option you could wear! This one is lighter, too, so it’s probably more breathable than that stuffy thing. It’s not embroidered like the blanket you got me or anything special like that, but I think you’ll get some use out of it.”

He retrieved a gift bag and brought it to Gundham, who was still waiting by the stairwell, looking positively overwhelmed. Gundham opened it, carefully folding the tissue paper as he did, and, sure enough, there was a thin black scarf inside. 

Eyes shining, Gundham wrapped the black scarf around his neck on top of the itchy purple one his mother had knitted for him years ago. Pulling down the front of the scarves, he pressed a quick kiss to Kazuichi’s cheek and helped him drag the hamster cage closer to where I was sitting. The Devas eyed it excitedly, chirping amongst themselves.

A part of me felt guilty for only purchasing one present, while Kazuichi bought two presents for both Gundham and I (three for me, actually, if you counted the gun and ammunition separately). Still, seeing both of my boyfriends so happy with their gifts made me smile. “I suppose my gift to Gundham shall be the last present of the day, yes?”

He smiled, still looking a bit overwhelmed, so I decided to present the gift to him as if it were some rare, magical item. Whenever I (or Kazuichi, on rare occasion) played along with his fantasies, it seemed to put him at ease. “Well, then, I shall now bestow upon the Supreme Overlord of Ice… the Dragon-Scorched Earrings of Anarchy! They are no substitute for the infamous Hell Hound Earring, of course, but they were forged in the fiery depths of a dragon’s belly and embedded with crystals found only deep within the earth’s rotten core.”

I handed him a neatly-wrapped jewelry box with two dangling earrings I had handmade for him by the official royal jeweler of Novoselic. One was made of gold, and there were small royal jewels inside of it that were previously embedded in a tiara that I grew out of when I was only about ten years old, assorted bright green emeralds and peridot stones.

The other was made of wood, meant for his hamsters to chew on. “Its wood, harvested from the most wicked, burning oaks and crooked, evil pines of Hell, may be gnawed upon by even the Devas. Not even their magic may penetrate its powerful barrier,” I assured him.

He happily leaned against my shoulder as he slipped both earrings into currently empty piercing holes along the sides of his ears. “Hmph, y-yes, the Devas shall enjoy this accursed earring and their new dominion over it! Thank you, Sonia…”

“Of course, Gundham!” I said sweetly against his ear, hugging him closely. Kazuichi inched closer, hesitant, and I grabbed his hand as if to pull him in. Smiling widely at being included, he leaned into the hug and threw his arms around Gundham and I. “Merry Christmas, you two.”

We sat in silence for a moment. “I love you, you know,” I reminded them both.

“Love you too,” Kazuichi sighed happily, satisfied. Gundham nodded in agreement against my shoulder.

We stayed like that, heads on each other’s shoulders, opened gifts and the Devas in our laps, wrapping paper squished between us, until there was a sudden gnawing sound, the clanking of a plastic train going off the tracks, and a hamster thudding to the floor.

“Agh! My train!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, we need more content of these three. This was originally intended to be a short little drabble that I posted on Christmas morning, but time slipped away and I kept getting new ideas. I hope you’ve all had a wonderful Christmas if you celebrate, though!
> 
> Also, I hope this fic didn’t feel too OOC. I wanted to create the atmosphere of these three having an established relationship while keeping them in character, but it’s difficult to write Sonsoudam without all of the banter, so I wanted this fic to create a good balance in the middle.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! As always, feel free to leave feedback! <3


End file.
